


Panther in a Neon Jungle.

by Vvulpes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cuddle Factor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765742) by [McKinney_Wylis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKinney_Wylis/pseuds/McKinney_Wylis). 



Ok the dance scene? Seriously blew my mind. I simply had to doodle something about it.

The chicken legs and the absolute 0% resemblance with the character (or its missing hand) have everything to do with my inability to properly draw, and nothing to do with the author (who is lovely and writes like you can't even dream about).

-also drawn on crappy paper, cause it's the only type I have lying around at the moment.

 

 


End file.
